


So came a dragon (to the North)

by Arctickat



Series: From the Twins to the North [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctickat/pseuds/Arctickat
Summary: a snippet of story where Jon lost his siblings and gained a dragon, and made a decision on the fate of one queenslayer + a small bonus of Gendry's POV!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a part of my "From the Twins to the North" series, a story of what happened after killing of the Freys. Where "three times Jon sent Arya to another man" is focused on Arya's love life, this one is more of what happened in terms of history - my take on the future of the Starks and few other my favorite characters :-)

**Jon**  

Jon's head was hurting. His heart, his whole abdomen felt painful.  

After learning what Arya was doing in the South, Jon had no room for any more shock in his head. He had no desire to have a meeting with anyone nor learning any old secrets.  But the routes to each Northern castles would be closed off soon, they all need to fine-tune the details of each lord's contribution to the upcoming war and Lord Reed of Greywater Watch was Bran's new goodfather – all these reasons were absolutely not worth it, for the weight of the secret the old man revealed, oh even worse, Bran backed the old man's ridiculous claim, with his oh almighty green vision - or whatever his little brother's supernatural foresight was called.  

'The others take father's best friend.'  Jon cursed. 

Only that Eddard Stark was not his father.   

'And Bran is not my little brother. A cousin he is. Sansa, oh and Arya... Arya....'  

Hot tears welled up, both fists clenching, his world was swirling around. He felt Ghost was howling without sound, and heard Nymeria's howl echoing through the castle ground. 

'Why are you feeling for me, she-wolf? I'm a dragon. A cold blooded, dead beast from scary stories Old Nan used tell us.' 

He was a Targaryen. And another one was coming, according to Bran. 

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 

**Gendry**

Serving King Jon was too good to be true.  

Gendry used to see King Robert from far in King's Landing. He was fat, drunk and loud, not once looked like the hero of Trident the singers sang about. His queen and Joffrey were cold and scornful looking if you ever had glimpse of them out of their golden wheelhouse. They sent Goldcloaks to remove and harass people - which was completely the opposite what the King of the North was doing. King Jon was solemn, never looked down on anyone and actually worked hard to improve people's lives. Gendry had never seen such a lord. He couldn't help but to feel something stronger than distant respect for this King. 

'No, not because he looks like her.' He chided himself bringing another Stark with grey eyes in mind. 

'She chose to fight Lannisters than staying here comfortable, and you're still full of childish fancy.' 

His lady he couldn't keep safe, the girl he didn't stay loyal to - she had known he was not good enough. Yet she gave her word to her brother King for him. A chill went through his spine, remembering the cold morning when Arya left with Ser Davos. 

"He's a decent smith but would be greater knight, if you give him real training." Arya pointed Genry with her head when she was saying farewell to King Jon. "He'd say I saved his life a few times but that's just because he's too stupid to see oftentimes it was him who saved my skin. Put some sense into his thick bull skull, will you?" 

And that's what King Jon did. Gendry got regular training from Lady Brienne or one of Ser Davos's men, often also told him of war histories and tactics in battle. Other times he worked hard in Winterfell's vast forge for long hours - but never felt such a pride in his life. No one called him bastard here, he was a someone. He was regarded as one of princess Arya's men, one of her trusted men who accompanied her from the Twins to the North, an accomplished armorer and a knight-in-training.   

Gendry decided he'd do whatever to keep his place in Winterfell, to serve the King of the North. And it was his lady's home, too.  

\--------- --------- --------- --------- 

**Jon**

Jon insisted Lord Reed to leave like Lord Manderly did, even though Bran's goodfather was not as old as the lord of White Harbor. He asked Sansa's approval to make Brienne to lead a hundred crannogmen the lord left, which made Sandor officially Sansa's guard in Brienne's place. Jon was avoiding Sansa and Bran, just working even harder not to think of Arya, not of his parentage. Winter was deepening and he could feel the undead were getting closer. Even communication between Winterfell and the Night's Watch was hard. After long silence due to snow storms, one day there came three moose with Edd, Satin and Pyp. 

"The birds couldn't get through the storm so your brother sent us moose." Edd was clearly amused. 

"So he did." Jon was not very fond of Bran's supernatural power lately. 

"We also got gifts from your grace's sister, the wolf lady." 

"Arya?" That caught Jon off-guard. Bran had not mentioned of Arya for longer than a moon. 

"Aye. They arrived to EastWatch a few nights ago. The dragon queen sent all defeated Lannister and other western men to take black, which was the wolf lady's idea, her letter says. The queen wants to be a friend of Night's Watch, or so she wrote." Edd took a long breath. 

"Why are you here then? You must be busy to sort the new men out." 

Edd hesitated to answer immediately, so Pyp chipped in. 

"And if we appreciate the new men, she asked us to ask your grace about one particular man, as she also wants to be friend to the Starks." 

"The dragon queen wants to befriend us? She knows nothing of us." 

"Well clearly she's taken to the wolf lady. The man in question should be arriving soon. He may come with bigger beast than a moose, mind you, errr.., your grace."

 

The man in question came with sack covered over his head, heavily bound and accompanied by another man - a very small man, on the back of a cream-colored dragon. 

The most bizarre threesome waited patiently in the snowy field in front of the Winterfell till the whole curious population of Winterfell led by Bran and Meera, followed by stunned Sansa and reluctant Jon to approach. 

"My lovely lady wife!! So good to see you alive and well! You're as beautiful as ever." 

Tyrion Lannister jumped down from the magnificent beast, pulling the bound man with him, and beamed at Sansa. 

Sansa recovered quicker than Jon did. 

"It is good to see you alive and well my lord, but as we both know, our marriage was never true as it was not consummated." 

"So it was. I see you all taking this in rather well, does that mean you've been expecting a dragon?" 

Before he continue, Tyrion noticed Bran. 

"Good Sevens, Bran! You really are here. The red priests said so but I didn't dare to believe them." 

Bran beamed at him. "Well met, lord Tyrion. I see you came with the King's dragon. And my sister's prisoner." 

Tyrion's got a bit cautious. "Well, Viserion's my queen's dragon until it is proved otherwise. And the prisoner. Yes. The queen Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, First of her name, the Unburnt, Queen of Meereen, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragon, has been very kind to give you the Starks the final say in this man's fate. Where is the King of the North by the way? Is he still running around with wolves?" 

That jape made Jon step forward finally. With Ghost and Nymeria on each side, no less. The huge wolves were growling lowly at the sight of gigantic beast in front of them. The dragon saw the wolves, but focused on Jon. Jon and the beast were staring at each other for a long moment.

All the people gathered, horses and hounds, even the falling snow stopped to move, no one was daring to breath. 

Then the beast lowered its long neck to the snow-covered ground. 

Jon approached the dragon slowly, never breaking their eye contact, till finally he grasped the beast's upright scale on the neck and straddled on it. The beast swayed its neck in huge ark and then took off the ground as it's most natural thing to do. Soft snow hardly allowed it to make any impact or noise, even the beast in motion was absolutely gigantic. The people on the ground was stunned to pale, Sansa made astonished gasp and Tyrion looked surprised but pleased. When the King of the North landed the dragon shortly at further distance from his people, the whole population knelt before him, even the free folk from north of the Wall.  

Then Tyrion stood tall and declared: "Behold the prince, the blood of the dragon queen! A true son of late prince Rhaegar and his lady wife Lyanna Stark!" 

The northern folks would have been collapsed if they were not kneeling already. Bran shifted uncomfortably. Edd and his black brothers' jaws were hanging open, Tormund and the wildings started soon shouting among themselves asking what's the meaning of this dwarf's saying. 

Sansa recovered fastest again. 

"That's to be seen, my lord. Jon is still of our blood, the legitimate heir of late King Robb and friend of Free Folk. He is the reigning King in the North, and you'd address him so while you're in the North." 

Tyrion took a bow politely. "So I shall, your grace." 

Bran was eager to move on. "Now, let's take the prisoner and hear what my sister did, I want to know how she came to her decision." 

 

When they were in the great hall, finally the sack covering the prisoner's head was undone. Brienne choked at sight and the northern highborns started shouting. The man was haggard looking Jaime Lannister. 

He slowly took out a letter with his good hand and handed it out to the King.  

"This letter is from Lord Dayne of Starfall." Sansa took it, observing the seal. 

"Your sister was severely injured. She fought the monster that used to be the Mountain." The once-King's guard's answer was grim. 

Sansa paled and looked to Bran. Bran nodded. "Arya is not fit to write herself. Lord Edric is her most trusted friend, you know that. We can trust his writing." Bran looked to Jon. 

Jon felt a heavy stone pressing down his chest but nodded back to Bran and Sansa. She opened the seal. 

"Lord Dayne wrote.. Arya went to kill Cersei Lannister and Gregor Clegane, who had previously died from poison by Oberyn Martell, but the shady half-master of Cersei revived him with blood magic. It was dark creature with the most brutal power and they called him Robert Strong. Arya fought..." Sansa's voice faltered. Sandor Clegane's face was stony and the wolf princess' men - the others from the Brotherhood without banners - were in uproar.

Tyrion interjected as if he's explaining something to calm unruly children. "Long story short, the wolf lady was killing my sister and got attacked by the monster, injured severely but survived, thanks to my brother here who finished off killing of our sweet sister and came to her aid fighting the monster."

"Queen Daenerys wanted to kill my brother to answer his crime of kingslaying, of her own father no less, but she's very reasonable ruler you see. She respects the wolf lady's quest - her father was a loving father and honorable man who seems to deserve that, unlike her own mad father she never known. So here we are. My brother is at your mercy."

It seemed the whole of the North fell dead silent and Sansa finally recovered.

"Lord Dayne wrote... Arya is high in fever but he's sure he understood her correctly... that she wants to give Jaime Lannister his chance to take Black... if you and me will allow it Jon..."

The North were waiting for the King to answer. Jon was deadly pale and grim.  "Is she... is she going to be healed soon?" He choked.

"Arya is fighting for her life... so he... Lord Dayne is.. he is taking her with him to Starfall to cure... as sending her to the North is im... impossible.. and he can't trust anyone else for the task... his masters saying the warmth and good nourishment needed for her healing is only available in Dorne... so he's asking our bl.. blessings..."

"To his credit, the lad killed Qyburn, whose death put the monster to stop and dead for good, too. Smart for a lordling of his age, a decent army leader for a pretty face too. I'd expect a spoiled and untried boy for someone of such a statue." Tyrion chirped.

Bran calmly added. "What Lord Dayne wrote is true. I shall advise your grace more on that in private. But now we should take decision on Ser Jaime. The Lord Commander and his men are needed back at Castle Black."

Jon looked at Sansa. Sansa turned to the man who once was her goodbrother, could have even been her goodfather.

"Did you truly kill your sister?" Sansa asked in small but firm voice.

"Yes."

"Why?"

".... for the same reason as why I slayed the mad king."

Sansa was quiet for a moment. Then she looked at Jon straight into his eyes. "You grace has the final say."

Jon looked at Sansa for a moment. Then he turned to Jaime.

"Ser Jaime Lannister, I grant you your chance to take black if the lord commander would have you."

 

So it was settled.

 


End file.
